Olvidame
by Sheika 360
Summary: Ese día era muy importante para el chico vestido de verdemar, porque demostraría su amor de una forma que nadie antes lo había hecho, pues aunque el tormento de nuestro pasado sea insoportable, es mejor que vivir en la ignorancia ¿O no? 100% Zelink


_Historia basada en los hechos acontecidos después de Ocarina Of Time.  
The Legend Of Zelda no es de mi propiedad. Este escrito esta hecho sin fines de lucro._

 **║╔╔Olvidame╗╗║**

...

Decenas de pétalos coloridos inundaban el ambiente, con sus matices enriquecedores y su fragancia deleitante. Un par de risas inocentes, que colmaban el entorno como si de una balada se tratase. Con una increíble tranquilidad que se respiraba en el aire, una brisa tenue que finalmente era libre de vileza.

Una mujer hermosa, con tacto de rosa, aromatizada por gardenias y contagiada por la alegría, sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho considerándose afortunada por poder compartir aquel momento con la persona mas importante en su vida, que después de todo la había salvado de las garras del mal sin compromiso alguno.

Y aquel muchacho que podía disfrutar de hacer reír a su enamorada, aun después de todo aquel dolor, pena y daño que hubo sufrido en el pasado, que si bien, aun no desaparecía de sus memorias atormentando a sus corazones y conciencia, en ese momento se veía difuminado por los buenos recuerdos que formaban en el ahora.

Una flor residía en el pecho de la joven, una singular hortensia de color cárdeno a la cual ella sostenía con aprecio.

El joven sabia como cautivarla, como hacer que ella volviera a enamorarse una y otra vez, en su vida misma y en otras generaciones, estudiando sus puntos débiles y tocando su corazón mediante ellos.

Sin saberlo siquiera, ese día era muy especial para aquel héroe vestido de verdemar. Había llevado a la muchacha al jardín secreto de la misma, lugar donde llevados por el destino mismo se habían conocido. Haciéndole regalos como flores tomadas del mismo vergel, o baladas serenas, o apologías llenas de amor.

De cualquier forma quería hacer sentir a la joven el momento exacto en el que se habían conocido, hacerle rememorar porque estaban vivos, que era lo que juntos habían superado, y sobre todo volverla enamorar, hacer que volviera a percibir todo lo que sentían mutuamente.

Con delicadeza, la muchacha removía los cabellos del héroe para que no taparan su visión, mientras él admiraba las decenas de flores del jardín desde el regazo de la muchacha, quien no paraba de ver su mirada perdida.

Sintiendo algo fuera de lugar, cuestiono por que el regalo de aquel maravilloso día, porque tanta importancia en hacerla suspirar mas de una vez de amor, la causa de aquellos presentes tan sencillos y llenos de significado, y el porque de su constante atención en ella desde que habían derrotado a Ganon.

En cambio él no supo que decir, simplemente veía al oasis.

−¿Eres feliz conmigo?− Pregunto, casi con miedo en su voz. A lo que ella simplemente pudo reír y decirle que siempre seria feliz a su lado.

El paladín se incorporo, viendo embelesado a la muchacha como si de una visión se tratara, aun no terminándose de creer que tanta belleza, interna como externa podría caber en un único ser.

−Siempre lamentare haberte hecho tanto daño− Manifestó acariciando la mejilla de la muchacha.

−Tu jamás me hiciste mal− Expreso con certeza.

−Si no hubiera sido por mi inexperiencia e ignorancia, nunca hubieras tenido que salir huyendo de Ganondorf, causando que adoptaras una identidad que no era tuya, ocultándote y sometiéndote a estar sola durante siete largos años. Solo porque no pude hacerle frente a Ganon cuando debía hacerlo− Revelo consternado.

−Y de no ser por ti Hyrule nunca hubiera sido salvado, miles de vidas se habrían perdido y yo no seria tan feliz como ahora. Por favor, no te lamentes.

−Lo único que lamento es no haber podido evitarte tanto dolor por Ganondorf, y no haber estado contigo cuando me necesitabas, Zelda.

La princesa suspiro mientras sus ojos enrojecían y sus labios temblaban. Aquellos recuerdos donde tuvo que arreglárselas sola aun estaban frescos en su memoria. De esos días en los que deseaba mas que nunca tener una mano que la ayudara a levantarse, un hombro donde llorar en esas noches de pena, y alguien que le dijera que todo estaría bien por mas que no fuera cierto.

−Por mi culpa aun hay memorias que no te dejan dormir. Desde hace siete años no has podido tener sueños felices y noches sin que derrames una lagrima− Dijo viendo como poco a poco la princesa perdía su compostura− ¿Acaso crees que no te oigo llorar por las noches?

Ella volvió a suspirar sacando un pequeño sollozo en el proceso.

−Y yo también lamento haber sido tan tonta, enviarte directo a Ganondorf, permitir que entrara al reino sagrado y quitarte siete años de tu vida que nunca podrás recuperar. Lo lamento tanto, Link.

El paladín sonrió melancólico.

−Aunque volviera al pasado, yo ya no pertenezco a ese Hyrule.

Link tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

−Dime la verdad ¿Me amas?

Zelda lo vio directamente, derramando lagrimas y respirando entrecortadamente

−Daría hasta mi vida con tal de que te quedaras conmigo.

−¿Tanto sacrificarías por mi?

Asintió, pero aun así lo demostró con palabras.

−Claro que si.

Link agacho el rostro, de cierta forma abochornado de que la misma princesa de Hyrule le dijera esas palabras tan llenas de significado y que involucraban un gran compromiso que para su temor, sabia que ella estaría dispuesta a cumplir.

−Muchas personas me buscan Zel, quieren hacerme daño y tu correrías un gran riesgo.

La dama tomo las manos de Link las cuales él comenzaba a alejar, para ponerlas sobre su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón.

−No me importaría morir mañana mismo si tuviera que ser así, yo solo quiero estar contigo siempre, si tengo que renunciar a cualquier cosa, lo haría− Profeso viendo a Link con suma intensidad.

Sonrió, un tanto sonrojado.

−Se que seria así...

Entonces, con inmensa delicadeza puso su mano sobre su hombro, acercándola para besarla entremezclando sus alientos y sellando aquellos votos de los cuales solo esos pétalos voladores y quizás las diosas eran testigos.

Tal vez era entretenido ver el amor profesado por dos simples mortales, que sangraban y sufrían, pero los cuales eran poseedores de almas eternamente unidas hasta el fin de los tiempos, y aun después de estos. Pero aun mas deleitante era ver como ese amor era verdaderamente puro y cierto.

Una vez terminaron de compartir aquel especial y único momento, la princesa pudo sentir las manos de su amado sobre las suyas, y un incompresible pequeño frió sobre su dedo anular.

−Dicen que el anillo siempre debe ir en esa zona, debido a que ahí se encuentra una vena dedicada al amor que lleva directo al corazón− Expreso viéndola a los ojos.

La aristócrata se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando un sollozo pero sin poder contener sus lagrimas, a la misma vez que veía como el héroe se hincaba ante ella completamente sorprendida.

−Tal vez lo único que pueda ofrecerte son esos malos recuerdos del pasado, pero, también puedo ofrecerte mejores memorias, esas que relativamente te harán desconocer los mares de llanto en los que te has sumergido y hacer que por fin concilies el buen sueño. Yo mismo te haré olvidar lo único que no te deja salir adelante. Pero no puedo morir sin saber que es lo que dirías si yo te hiciese esta pregunta; ¿Serias mi esposa?

Ella rompió completamente en llanto y acepto con un si, que si por ella fuera se encargaría que todo el reino lo escuchase.

Ambos se sumieron en un largo y cariñoso abrazo, donde Link pudo aspirar el aroma de su amada para nunca olvidarlo, donde acaricio su cabello para siempre recordar lo suave que es, donde leve e imperceptiblemente recorrió parte de su espalda para siempre recordar aquella figura que tanto suspiros podía sacarle. Tomo una foto mental de ella, para guardarla siempre.

Nuevamente se besaron, esta vez aun con mas pasión y con ciertos lujos, la princesa pasando sus manos por el cuello del muchacho y este acariciándola, pero sin perder aquel respeto y ternura que tanto caracterizaba su relación.

Por segunda vez se separaron, uniendo sus frentes agobiados por el amor que mutuamente se expresaban.

−Para poder sellar este compromiso, me gustaría dedicarte un canción...−Hizo una pausa− Que siempre podrás recordar.

Feliz Zelda asintió. Link con un nuevo nerviosismo saco la Ocarina llevándosela a los labios, aunque repentinamente la dama lo detuvo.

−Yo también quiero sellar este compromiso con un regalo, una vez termines quiero que conserves la ocarina, como una muestra de mi amor eterno.

Link sintió miedo y tristeza.

El muchacho suspiro, aliviado y soltando algo de tensión. Ahora con tranquilidad comenzó a tocar una bella melodía completamente desconocida para la princesa, pero a continuación se trasformo en nada mas y nada menos que la canción del tiempo.

La princesa observaba al héroe con atención, disfrutando de las suaves notas de la canción.

En ningún momento dejaron de mirarse mutuamente, eso hasta que poco a poco la princesa comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida.

Link logro tomarla en sus brazos antes de que ella se desvaneciera en el suelo. Tomo delicadamente su cuerpo sosteniéndola del cuello y abrazándola contra su cuerpo. Inmediatamente, decenas de lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras la sostenía cada vez con mas fuerza.

−Lo siento tanto...−Murmuro, viendo de nueva cuenta a las flores que demostraban tanta alegría pero que de repente, como si supieran de la gravedad de la situación y el tormento que sufría el joven, decaían una a una hacia abajo.

Por un momento la cargo en sus brazos y con delicadeza la recostó sobre el piso de mármol, junto a la ventana donde una vez se conocieron y donde ahora se despedían, deteniendo por un instante su historia de amor, o al menos en esa vida.

Se detuvo a verla, beso su frente y por ultima vez sus labios, observando la pequeña sonrisa que se formaba en ellos.

Luego se dio media vuelta, tomando la Ocarina, su alforja y capa. De un momento a otro las nubes grises cubrieron el cielo. Se abrió paso entre las flores observando el pequeño túnel, sabiendo que una vez cruzara el umbral, no abría vuelta atrás...

Y así lo hizo.

Una sombra lo esperaba afuera quien seriamente lo miraba.

−¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

Suspiro.

−Ella no merece tener una vida llena de sufrimiento, los recuerdos de la guerra la atormentaban de una forma que poco a poco la consumían viva. La amo tanto como para permitir eso.

−Pero vivirá en una mentira.

−Eso es mejor.

La sombra lo vio confusa.

−Pero...tu mismo dijiste que solo la harías olvidar lo que le impedía seguir adelante.

Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba de forma melancólica.

−Lo único que le impedía seguir hacia delante era yo, Impa− Dijo viéndola directamente− Yo soy un recuerdo de todo lo que el dolor le ha causado, fui yo quien derroto a Ganon lo que me convierte parte de esa triste historia.

−¿Y por que pedirle matrimonio?

−Como dije, no podía irme de su vida sin saber que diría ante esa pregunta. Además, esos votos para mi son verdaderos, aunque ella no lo sepa esta comprometida conmigo.−Expreso con una pequeña risa.

Ella lo observo.

−¿Satisfecho?

−Mas que nunca− Dijo levantando levemente las manos− Quería que su ultimo recuerdo conmigo fuera inolvidable.

−Que irónico y estúpido se escucha eso− Dijo la Sheikah con una sonrisa rara.

Ambos suspiraron. Siendo esa una historia realmente desgarradora

−¿Y que pasara contigo?− Pregunto consternada, mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

Sonrió.

−Velar por sus sueños, los cuales nunca mas serán tormentosos− Expreso con una alegría que la mujer no podía comprender.

Link se retiro, siendo seguido por la mirada asombrada de Impa, quien no podía creer que Link preferiría que Zelda viviera libre de todo lo que la atormentaba, aunque eso involucrase sacrificar una vida con la mujer que mas amo en toda su existencia.

−Cuídala por mi−. Dijo deteniéndose por un momento, observando el cielo naranja producto del melancólico crepúsculo.

−No hará falta−. Clamo ella, sabiendo que Link estaría presente en cada momento de su vida, siempre desde las sombras.

Al día siguiente la princesa despertó en su habitación con una calma incomprensible, una paz reconfortante se había instalado en su pecho y por primera vez después de siete largos, atareados y atormentados años, pudo dormir en armonía.

Después de ese día todos sus sueños fueron así, donde una melodía que no reconocía pero a la misma vez le parecía tan familiar resonaba en su cabeza cada noche, y la sensación de ser amada y besada inundaba sus labios cada tarde. Cada mañana se sentía en concordia con la tranquilidad, siendo siempre cuidada por su guardián secreto.

Y aunque nunca volvieron a cruzar palabra, el amor que una vez se profesaron, seguia latente en sus corazon y grabado a fuego en la memoria de sus almas.

Por que algun día estas se habrian de encontrar.

Rompiendo las barreras del tiempo y el olvido.

Y volviendose a recordar...

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _Un saludo a todos los que lean esto ^^ Si llegaron aquí es que les gusto o tal vez solo querían terminar de leerlo. De cualquier forma, gracias._

 _Hay hay :,c Siempre yo con mis tragedias y cursilerias._

 _Este Fic lo tenia pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero nunca lo llegue a poner en marcha hasta ahora._

 _Debo reconocer que lo que me impulso a llevar a cabo esta idea fue el Zelink que tanto amo *-* Y bueno, debido a que es la tan mencionada semana del Zelink de la que muchos hablan no puedo mas que desearles una excelente semana dedicada a todos los que siguen ese Fandom ^^_

 _Tal vez digan que "que quemada esa idea después de Ocarina" Pero lo que quería mostrar es que el Zelink y el amor no solo se demuestran quedando "Felices por siempre" Sino que lo definen las acciones que hagas para que la persona a la cual amas sea feliz y libre de tormento, aun si en su vida no te encuentras tu. De cualquier forma, ese amor es eterno._

 _Espero y mi idea se haya entendido c:_

 _Eso es todo._

 _¡Saludos! Y buena semana para todos de mi parte ^^_


End file.
